


Joe Mode

by SharkGirl



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: A.I. Vibrator, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Banter, Bickering, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smidge of Jealousy, Teasing, Vibrators, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Cherry did not leave Carla alone in Joe’s presence again after that. For weeks. At ‘S.’ In the restaurant. When he’d come over for movie night. Wherever Cherry went, Carla went with him. It was frustrating because Joe was just so damn curious.It wasn’t until he’d finished closing up the restaurant early one night and decided to hand-deliver Cherry his usual order to-go, that he realized just what else Joe Mode could do.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 16
Kudos: 424





	Joe Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Yes, most of my Matcha Blossom fics are all fluff all the time. But here's something that's pretty naughty, I'll be honest. We were talking about this possibility on Discord and my imagination ran away with it~
> 
> There is a companion fic that goes with this one told from Cherry's POV by @otayuriistheliteralbest linked at the bottom!
> 
> Beta'd by @otayuriistheliteralbest and the fabulous Foxy! Thanks, friends~ (both for reading this over and for encouraging me)  
> Please enjoy!!

Joe loved coming to ‘S.’ Having a chance to take a break from the day-to-day stressors of being the chef owner of a fancy restaurant and just...kick back. Be himself. Or, rather, his alter-ego.

“Joe, you’re so cool!” one of the girls beside him said, clasping her hands together and looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“I want to see what Joe looks like outside of ‘S’,” another joined her, followed by a third.

“I bet Joe lives a really cool life!” she gushed.

Joe puffed his chest out with pride. He got that every so often. Where the girls who flocked to him would ask what he was like in the real world. But he usually replied by bringing a finger to his lips, winking, and whispering. “It’s a secret.” But this time… 

“I’m afraid you girls would be disappointed.” Cherry walked over to them, eyes playful above the mask he wore. “He’s an idiot inside and out of ‘S’.” 

The three leaned forward, bringing their hands to their cheeks as they stepped into Cherry’s personal space. “Lord Cherry knows what Joe is like in real life?” 

And Cherry was always telling  _ Joe _ he let things slip. 

But Cherry was quick to recover. “Only what I’ve heard.” He shrugged and the girls visibly deflated. “But there doesn’t seem to be much of a transformation,” he added, giving Joe a once-over.

Joe crossed his arms over his chest. “Shows what you know,” he said. “Once night falls, I don my jacket and become a completely different person.” He tugged at his collar. 

“Ooh, like a superhero!” one of the girls gasped and the others echoed her.

“Exactly!” Joe grinned. “It’s like… Joe Mode, Activate!” He threw his arms up in the air. But the moment the words were out of his mouth, the strangest thing happened. Cherry’s board lit up. Only, instead of its -- her -- usual magenta, it was bright green.

‘Joe Mode Activated,’ Carla said in her robotic voice. 

Above his mask, Cherry’s eyes went wide. “Cancel command, Carla.” 

‘Okay, Master.’ There was a soft hum and then Carla returned to her normal state.

Huh, that was weird. “Cherry, what was--” 

“Are you going to keep talking or are we going to skate?” Cherry challenged and suddenly, Joe’s switch was flipped. He’d figure out whatever that was later. Right now, he had a beef to win.

It wasn’t that Joe had forgotten about what had happened that night at ‘S.’ Quite the opposite, actually. He’d been thinking about it during lulls in his workday. What on Earth was Joe Mode? And why had Cherry been so quick to cover it up?

Now, Joe knew full well that he couldn’t just  _ ask _ Cherry about it. That was the quickest way to get a swift kick to the ribs. But even knowing that, he couldn’t help but be curious. He was sure there was a way to find out.

His opportunity came a few nights later. Cherry was at Sia la luce after hours, as usual, when he received a work call. He got up to answer it, muttering something about washing his hands before he ate anyway, and that was when Joe realized it was his chance.

Joe couldn’t ask Cherry. But he could go straight to the source.

“Carla,” he whispered to the board, which was plugged in next to the bar. 

‘Yes, Kojiro?’ she replied, glowing a soft magenta.

“Activate Joe Mode.” He peeked over the counter toward the restrooms, worried he’d be caught. But Cherry still hadn’t returned.

‘Joe Mode Activated,’ Carla said and then switched to bright green like the other night. And just as Joe was about to ask her what the hell this was, she continued. Only it wasn’t in her normal feminine voice. It sounded nearly identical to Joe’s. ‘What speed, Kaoru?’

Joe blinked. What speed? What did that mean? But apparently, he hadn’t answered fast enough, because Carla prompted him again.

‘How fast are we going tonight?’

Wait a second. Joe grinned. Aww, that was adorable. Did Cherry install this feature so he could practice racing against him? He was honored. 

However, Joe was unable to explore Carla’s new mode further because Cherry had returned, his face bright pink as he shouted for her to switch back and go into sleep mode. “Kojiro, what the hell?” he barked at him, ears glowing red.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Joe said with a chuckle. “I find your little,” he paused to lower his voice so Carla wouldn’t pick it up, “ _ Joe Mode _ flattering.”

Cherry gaped, his mouth flapping like a fish. It was a good look for him. “How much did you--” 

“So, do you have everyone’s voices in there?” Joe continued. “Like, do you pretend to race against Miya and Langa, too, or…?” He furrowed his brow when Cherry’s expression shifted to something akin to confusion. But then, in a blink, Cherry was back to his usual self -- though his cheeks were still tinted pink.

“Yes, Carla collects voice samples,” Cherry explained. “Just in case I need them...in the future.” He looked up, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, their lenses reflecting the light. 

Joe snorted. “For what? Prank calls?” 

Cherry sighed and fell heavily into his usual seat at the counter. “Yes, Kojiro.” He rolled his eyes. “For prank calls.”

Joe wanted to push further. To truly see if there was a Reki Mode or a Shadow Mode. But he was kind of nervous about accidentally engaging an Adam Mode, so he remained silent, choosing instead to get Cherry’s dinner from the back.

Still, he was so curious. Was Cherry really just using his voice to push him when he raced? That didn’t seem like him. He was all calculations. Math over emotion. Competition spurred him on, but not the same way it did for Joe...

But he supposed he could try again another time.

Cherry did not leave Carla alone in Joe’s presence again after that. For weeks. At ‘S.’ In the restaurant. When he’d come over for movie night. Wherever Cherry went, Carla went with him. It was frustrating because Joe was just so damn curious. 

It wasn’t until he’d finished closing up the restaurant early one night and decided to hand-deliver Cherry his usual order to-go, that he realized just what else Joe Mode could do.

Joe whistled a random tune as he fished into his pocket for his key to Cherry’s place. He would have sent a text, but he knew the other would be up and probably hungry. Besides, when Joe had messaged earlier that evening, inquiring as to whether or not to expect a visit after hours, Cherry had snubbed him, saying he had a life outside of Sia la luce. 

Rude. Anyway…

Surprising him -- with his favorite meal -- was a bit of revenge for that on Joe’s part. But Cherry never stayed mad for long when Joe fed him. Though, he did have a bottle of wine under his other arm, just in case.

“Kaoru?” he called when he stepped into the apartment, kicking off his shoes in the entryway. When Cherry didn’t immediately answer, he walked the rest of the way in. The couch was empty. The TV was off. “Maybe he’s in the bath…” 

Joe placed the food on the counter and the wine in the fridge to chill before making his way down the hallway toward where he thought Cherry might be. But when he reached the bathroom, it was empty. Odd. 

That was when he heard it. A quiet buzzing noise. Joe furrowed his brow. What the hell? Though, as he tried to register just what that could be, he heard a voice.

More specifically, he heard  _ his own _ voice. ‘You want it faster, Kaoru?’ 

Joe froze in place, his hand already reaching for the doorknob. Seriously. What. the. Hell?

Then Cherry’s moan pieced it all together. “Hnn...yes…” He hiccuped, crying out as the buzzing grew louder. 

‘That’s a good boy,’ the mock-Joe voice continued. It didn’t sound exactly like him. It was just different enough. But it perfectly matched what Joe had heard in his restaurant all those weeks ago. 

So, _ that’s _ what Joe Mode was. 

Honestly, Joe wasn’t sure if he was more flattered or jealous. Cherry was using his voice to… He was… Cherry was getting off on his voice? 

“Y-Yes…!” Cherry moaned and that was the last straw. Joe steeled himself and opened the door, ready to ask why he felt the need to use spliced-together recordings when he had the real thing, but he didn’t get that far, the words dying on his tongue.

Cherry was on his knees on the bed, his face pressed into the pillows. One arm was keeping him from completely falling forward, while the other… Joe’s gaze followed the length of Cherry’s other arm, the lean muscle taut as his hand moved vigorously, pumping something in and out of his--

“Holy shit.” The words were out of Joe’s mouth before he could stop them. 

Cherry only moaned again, his movements increasing speed. “Language… Kojiro…” 

‘I’ve got you, Kaoru,’ came the fake-Joe's reply. ‘Let go for me.’ But those last two didn’t sound like mechanized recreations. They sounded exactly like Joe had the last time they-- 

“Mm...close…!” Fuck. Cherry looked so damn hot like that, spread open and fucking himself. Joe swallowed, the initial shock wearing off and being replaced by heat that pooled in his gut. So, that was what Cherry looked like from this angle… 

“Kaoru,” he called, knowing he should get while the getting was good, but wanting to stay. “You’re close?” 

Cherry sobbed into his pillow, nodding, but not answering. 

“Want me to help?” Joe asked and Cherry’s hand faltered. 

“Wh-What?” Cherry turned his head toward Carla, away from Joe. “What?” he tried again.

So, that’s how it was, huh? Cherry was so wrapped up in his little fantasy, he didn’t realize the real deal was right there next to him. 

“Eyes on me, babydoll.” 

This time, Cherry’s hand stopped completely. He slowly angled himself the other away, his eyes going wide.

“Finally noticed I was here, huh?” Joe asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, this is why you ditched me tonight?” 

Cherry didn’t answer. He was just staring up at him in shocked silence. The buzzing had slowed to a stop. And Joe tried his hardest to keep his gaze on Cherry’s face as he spoke to him, tempting as it was to look elsewhere.

“Tell me, Kaoru,” he went on, enjoying seeing the normally snarky man speechless for once. “Do you always bottom when you fantasize about me? Or do we switch it up, just like in real--”

“What are you doing here?!” Cherry finally snapped out of it. He pulled the toy out and stuffed it under his sheets before desperately trying to cover himself. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Joe replied with a frown. “What are you doing here, Kaoru?” he asked.

“What am I…” Cherry glared at him. “I was--”

“Pleasuring yourself,” Joe added helpfully.

“In the privacy of my own home!” Cherry growled and then grabbed for a pillow, flinging it and hitting Joe square in the face. “You had no right to just barge--” 

“Using my voice!” Joe shouted back and then shook his head, lowering his volume. “To me… You were pleasuring yourself to me.” He swallowed. “Kaoru, how often do you--” 

“Shut up.” Cherry’s face was flushed. Either from embarrassment or from the activity which Joe had just interrupted. Probably a bit of both. “Damn gorilla…” 

“A gorilla whose voice gets you all hot and bothered.” Joe snickered and sat down on the edge of the mattress, giving Cherry just enough space -- AKA being out of range for a punch or a kick -- “Why?”

Cherry, who seemed a lot more comfortable now that he wasn’t completely exposed, rested his head against the wall behind him. “Why what?” he asked. 

Joe hummed. “Well, I’d ask why my voice gets you off, but I think we both know from experience that--” 

“Kojiro…” he hissed.

“Fine.” Joe grew serious. “Why did you ditch me tonight?” And then, before Cherry could answer, he continued. “And why would you...with this?” He poked at the vibrator-shaped lump under the sheets. “While thinking about me...when you could have just asked? I would have--”

“Because it’s embarrassing!” Cherry cut him off. “It’s bad enough we make love as often as we do. It’s hardly fair that I should want more.” He tucked some of his long hair behind his ear. Oblivious to the bomb he’d just dropped. Or seemingly so. 

“Make love…” Joe echoed, unable to keep from smiling. “You usually refer to that as vacation hook-ups,” he breathed. So, did that mean the times they were together meant more to Cherry than he’d let on? But more importantly, “And you want more?”

Cherry groaned into his hands, clearly having realized what he’d just confessed. “Just go…”

Joe toyed with the sheets for a moment, pinching the fabric with his fingers. “I’ll go...if you really want me to,” he said. “It’s a bit late, but I probably shouldn’t have just walked in here.”

“You think?” Cherry asked, dropping his hands from his face, his cheeks stained a vibrant red.

“But if you want...I could help you finish?” Joe offered. Honestly, seeing Cherry fucking himself with the vibrator was enough to sustain him for months. But knowing he was doing it while thinking about Joe. Imagining it was him. That was… 

Cherry bounced back quickly. “You?” he snorted. 

Joe frowned. “Uh, yeah? Me? The one you were pretending was fucking you just now?” There was no way Cherry was going to talk his way out of this one.

“Like hell--” 

“You were,” Joe finished for him. “Listen, are you really going to pretend that I didn’t walk in on you pleasuring yourself, moaning my name, while listening to sound bites from all the times we’ve made love in the past?” He purposely used that term, enjoying the way Cherry’s flush darkened.

“Fine.” Cherry sighed. And Joe was almost afraid to ask. Was that a ‘Fine, I admit it,’ or a ‘Fine, you can stay,’ or perhaps , ‘Fine, I’m calling the cops and trespassing you.’ -- It was hard to tell. “You can stay,” Cherry finished, answering his question. 

Joe smiled and scooched closer to him on the bed. “So, Joe Mode, huh?” 

“Do you want to fuck me or not?” Cherry spat, though the blush spreading down his neck to his chest softened the bite. 

“Yes, I want to,” Joe replied, reaching for the sheet and dragging it away from Cherry’s body, flushed pink and slightly damp from sweat. He was still hard. And Joe almost felt bad about interrupting right before he climaxed. Almost. “And I’m gonna show up your little toy,” he said, looking right into Cherry’s eyes.

“Oh?” Cherry quirked an eyebrow. “Is that so?” 

Joe nodded and then reached to take his shirt off. But while his vision was impaired, Cherry pounced, pushing him flat onto his back and straddling his hips. When Joe was finally free of his shirt, he blinked up at him. “Kao--” 

“You think you’re a suitable replacement for this?” he asked, holding up his vibrator from earlier, still slick with lube. And, honestly, that should not have been as hot as it was.

“Well,” Joe said, matching Cherry’s cocky little smirk. “I’m the original, so…” 

Cherry threw his head back and barked out a laugh. “Little Kojiro here has over twenty-seven different settings,” he informed him before lowering it to trail down Joe’s chest. 

“Over…” 

“I say ‘over’ because Carla’s A.I. keeps adding new speeds and functions.” His haughty grin widened wickedly.

Joe just glanced down at the vibrator and then back up at Cherry. “Well, it’s smaller than me,” he pointed out. At least there was that.

But Cherry didn’t falter. He just leaned closer, his voice dipping. “It doesn’t have to be.” 

Fuck. That wasn’t fair. 

“I don’t think you’ll be much competition,” Cherry went on, tossing ‘Little Kojiro’ back onto the bed. “But you’re certainly welcome to try.”

And damn if Joe wasn’t up for the challenge.

Cherry was already naked and it didn’t take long for the two of them to remove the rest of Joe’s clothing. Once bare, Joe switched their positions and pressed himself against the length of Cherry’s body, loving the way they fit together. “Bet your fancy vibe can’t do this,” he breathed against Cherry’s hair.

“Ooh, cuddling. Very sexy,” Cherry replied in a deadpan. Though, Joe knew from experience that, despite his protests, Cherry actually enjoying a good spooning after even better sex. “Hurry up, already. I was almost there before you showed up.” 

Joe silently mimicked him before drawing back. “You’re a fucking brat and a half,” he muttered and then kissed down the side of Cherry’s neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh and reveling in the sharp intake of breath it elicited. “Your sex toy can’t do that, can it?” 

“No, but it can shut up,” Cherry snarked. 

“Not that you want it to,” Joe countered. “You love the sound of my voice.” He grinned when Cherry didn’t have a smart answer for that one. “Lube still in the top drawer?” he asked and Cherry nodded.

Joe retrieved the familiar bottle, along with a condom. 

“C’mon,” Cherry urged him. “Get a move on,” he growled.

“You’re so damn impatient,” Joe said with a chuckle. Though, before Cherry could remind him just how close he’d been, Joe was already slicking himself up and leaning over him. “You want it like this?” he breathed, his face inches from Cherry’s. “Or would you prefer the position I walked in on?” He was teasing, but judging by the way Cherry’s cheeks bloomed that same vibrant shade of pink, Joe figured he knew the answer.

He sat back on his heels, allowing Cherry to flip onto his stomach. His hands moved on their own, cupping Cherry’s cheeks and spreading them apart.

“Kojiro…” Cherry was looking back at him over his shoulder, his face red and his eyes dark.

Joe brushed a thumb over Cherry’s rim. “Sexy…” 

“Enough,” Cherry’s voice was high, airy. “Stop teasing me and just do it already.”

Joe figured that was as close to a ‘please’ as he was going to get. More importantly, he wanted nothing more in that moment than to bury himself in Cherry completely. “Impatient,” he chided.

“Boorish.” 

“Spoiled.” And before Cherry had a chance to retort, Joe thrust forward, sucking a breath in through his teeth as he slid into the other’s tight heat. Fuck, it had been a while. 

Cherry gripped the sheets and pressed his hips back, swallowing him whole. “Ko...jiro…” 

“Kaoru,” Joe echoed, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Cherry’s quivering back. Shit. He was not about to lose it now. Not with how big he’d just been talking. “You ready?” he asked after a moment. 

“Have been for ages,” Cherry answered, though he sounded a bit breathless. Good. “Now, hurry up or I’m switching back.” 

Oh, so that’s how it was going to be now. Every time Joe didn’t immediately give Cherry what he wanted, he’d threaten to replace him with ‘Little Kojiro.’ Well, he couldn’t have that, now could he?

“I was wondering,” Joe began, slowly thrusting in and out. Just enough to cause Cherry’s thighs to tremble. “What is it about my voice that does it for you?” he asked. But Cherry didn’t answer. “Is it how I praise you?” he went on. “Or do you like when I tell you what to do?” He snapped his hips forward and Cherry cried out. “Or do you just like how accommodating your little toy can be?”

“Kojiro…!” Cherry gasped against the pillows and Joe increased the pace. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Joe continued. “How your toy asks you exactly what you want.” He gripped Cherry’s hips and pushed forward, grinding against him. “So, how about it…” He leaned forward, pressing his chest against Cherry’s back. “What speed, Kaoru?” he repeated the A.I.’s earlier words.

Cherry whimpered, his fingers tangling in the sheets. 

“You want it faster, Kaoru?” He leaned heavily against him. “I’ve got you…” 

“Fuck!” Cherry’s orgasm took them both by surprise. Joe groaned as he tightened around him. Then Cherry slumped forward, his hair, which had long since fallen from its band, fanned out around him. He weakly looked up at Joe over his shoulder. “Kojiro…” he panted, lips plump and eyes glazed. And damn if Joe didn’t follow right behind, spilling into the condom before collapsing beside him.

They both lay there for a moment, attempting to catch their breaths. Cherry recovered first. He propped himself up on his elbow and regarded Joe, his languid gaze sliding over his form.

When it returned to his face, Joe gave a cheeky grin. “Let’s see your little toy do that.” 

Cherry rolled his eyes and shoved a pillow in Joe’s face. “Shut up and carry me to the bath. I feel gross.”

“Well, that’s good,” Joe replied, removing the pillow. “Cuz you look gross.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“You just did.” Joe dodged another pillow. 

“This is why I hate hooking up with you,” Cherry groaned.

“Making love,” Joe corrected him. “At least, that’s what you called it earlier.” 

“I hate you.” Cherry glared at him. Hard. 

“And I love you, too, babydoll.” Joe poked him in the cheek. “Now, am I carrying you to the bath or are you going to have your A.I. do it?”

Cherry took a deep breath in through his nose. “You’re insufferable.” 

“Yeah, but you love me.” Joe flashed a smile. 

“As if I would…” 

“Carla, playback all the times Kaoru’s told me he loves me,” Joe raised his voice.

‘Okay, Kojiro,’ she replied, then Cherry’s voice came over her speakers. ‘Koji....ah, so good...love you--”

“That’s enough, Carla. Sleep Mode,” Cherry interrupted. “Don’t get cocky.” 

“If you give me about fifteen minutes, I could--” 

“The bath, Kojiro,” Cherry cut him off. “Or I really am going to replace you. Permanently.” 

Joe chuckled. He could take a hint. “All right, your majesty.” He sat back up and gave a stretch. “You want me to fill the tub first and then come back for you?”

Cherry nodded. “That would be nice. Thank you.” 

Joe nodded and walked over toward the hall. “Oh, I just remembered,” he said, stopping in the doorway. “I brought over dinner. Pretty sure we’ll need to reheat it.” He rubbed his chin. “But there’s a bottle of wine chilling in the fridge.” 

Cherry blinked up at him and then lowered his gaze. “Thank you, Kojiro.” Aww, he looked cute like that. So cute that Joe couldn’t help but tease him one last time.

“Hey, bet your little toy can’t do that!” He managed to get it out before taking another pillow to the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, these two~  
> Also, here's a little spoof bonus scene from after the bath, maybe...
> 
> Joe, while thrusting: "So...there isn't...an Adam...Mode, right?"  
> Cherry: "Don't...even joke--"  
> Carla: 'Creating function: Adam Mode.'  
> Joe and Cherry: "NOOOOOOO!!"  
> lmao
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com%22) or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Carla, Activate Joe Mode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996109) by [LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne)




End file.
